Right Here By Your Side
by Fairytales1981
Summary: For the Scott & Bailey Fangirls. Julie gets injured in the line of duty and it's up to Gill to help her cope.
1. Chapter 1

**Gill/Julie**

…

**Chapter 1**

…

Everyone was sitting outside in the squad room, silence filling the room. Janet and Rachel had arrived back 10 minutes before given their Boss DCI Gill Murray the news. Janet glanced every so often into Gill's office to see her staring off into space, her tear stained face evident to all. She'd never witnessed her Friend fall apart like she had earlier that day.

"Janet…."

"What is it?"

"Do you think she's alright…Godzilla I mean?"

"I think she's still in shock, she'll be okay."

"At least we got him."

"Yeah…but we got there just a little too late."

"At least she's alive."

"With the possibility that she might not walk again."

"We don't know that for sure though."

"Rach, she couldn't feel her legs….it's not a good sign is it?"

"I guess."

"Why don't you head off, all of you yeah….get off home, it's late." Janet said, turning to the Team.

"What about the Boss Janet?" Mitch asked.

"It's alright, I'll let her know…off you go." She smiled.

The Lads and Rachel grabbed their stuff and made their way out of the offices.

"Janet, are you sure you don't want me too stay?" Rachel asked.

"Off you go, I'll be going soon…I just want to make sure Gill's okay."

"I'll see you in the morning, call me later yeah."

"Sure."

…

Janet waited a few minutes for everyone to leave before getting up and walking over to Gill's office, she knocked delicately on the door a few times before stepping inside.

"Gill…how are you doing?" She asked softly, closing the door behind her.

"I'll be alright cock." Gill whispered.

"It was a good result you know."

"We may have got the bastard for what he did you that young woman but….Julie."

"Will get through this."

"What if she doesn't, what if…..she never walks again."

Janet walked around to kneel down in front of Gill, bringing her chair around to face her.

"Gill, listen to me…Julie will get through this and so will you."

"I was supposed to meet her there, why didn't I go?"

"Because you were busy here, making sure the Parents of Sara Watson were coping. You were doing your job."

"Why the bloody hell couldn't she have waited for bloody back-up….she always does this, thinks she can handle things on her own."

"We couldn't have known he had a knife, Julie couldn't have known. These things happen, Julie's a tough woman…she'll get through this."

"What if she'd died Janet, I can't imagine life without her."

"She means a lot to you."

"She's my best friend, I've known her even longer than I've known you. We're always there for each other."

"What she needs now is you…with her at the Hospital, let her know she has support. I'll drive you if you like?"

"No you're alright cock, you get off home. I'll be alright."

"Okay, you're sure?"

"Go…."

…

Rachel and Kevin were sitting in The Grapes, neither ready to go home. The spent most of the time sitting in silence, thinking about everything that had taken place.

"I still can't believe it." Kevin sighed.

"Careful Kev, anybody would think you cared about your former Boss." Rachel smirked.

"As if." He joked.

"Kev."

"Yeah alright, I guess I do care about what happens to the bitch from the black lagoon but don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry Kev, your secrets safe with me."

"What if she never walks again Rach."

"I don't know Kev, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"The Boss seemed pretty shook up."

"Well they're best Friends, aren't they."

"Rach…"

"What?"

"You fancy coming back to mine later."

"Back to yours…what for?"

Kevin looked up and locked eyes with Rachel and smiled when she realised what he was asking her.

"Yeah alright, I'm ready when you are."

…

Gill arrived at the Royal Oldham Hospital just after 9pm, she parked her car and made her way into the building. She stood at reception as a young woman in her early thirties looked up and offered a warm smile.

"Can I help you."

"I hope so, I'm DCI Murray…M.I.T, I was wondering if I could see DSI Julie Dodson, she was admitted earlier this evening."

"Stabbing?"

"Yes that's right, could I speak to her Doctor."

"Of course, just take a seat and I'll page him for you."

"Thanks cock."

Gill took a seat on one of the hard chairs as she waited for Julie's Doctor to arrive, she began to feel a little sick, imagining what Julie was going through right now.

"DCI Murray?"

Gill looked up to see a man in his late forties looking back at her with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr Wagner…I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"No it's alright, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. How is she Doc?"

"The knife hit a nerve when it went in her back, we operated on her immediately but she still can't feel any movement in her legs. It could be the shock of being stabbed or we may have to take her back in to surgery and operate again. What I want to do is physical therapy, try and strengthen her joints. It will take time but as long as she has support from her family, her friends. She just might make a full recovery."

"When can I take her home?"

"A week or two at the most, we'll get started on her therapy in a few days. We'll give her time to recover from the minor surgery. I might be a good idea to have someone with her when she starts her therapy, moral support."

"I'd be happy to be here, just let me know when. I know it's late but would it be okay if I just quickly popped in and said good night."

"I don't see why not, follow me."

…...

Gill followed Dr Wagner along the corridor to Julie's room, he waited outside as she walked in and over to Julie's bedside. She turned her head when she felt someone in the room, she looked up to see Gill standing beside her.

"Hiya Slap." Gill smiled.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Don't be daft you mad cow, where else would I be."

"I can't feel my legs Gill." Julie spoke quietly, a tear escaping.

"Hey come on, you're gonna get through this. We're all here for you…I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm bloody scared Gill."

"I know love, the Doc said you're starting therapy in a few days. He said it might be good for me to be here, support you."

"What, in case I fall on my back side."

"Moral support I mean."

"Yeah, I'd like that….thanks."

"No need to thank me, I shouldn't really be here…it's late. You get some rest okay and I'll be back tomorrow."

Gill was just getting ready to go when Julie grabbed hold of her wrist.

"I'm sorry Gill."

"What for you mad cow."

"I shouldn't have gone in alone, he was getting ready to run….I couldn't risk that."

"You did what you felt was right, we get that. Get some sleep okay."

Gill bend down and placed a small kiss to Julie's forehead, locking eyes with each other as Gill pulled back and smiled at her. She squeezed Julie's hand before leaving for the evening.

…

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for all the lovely reviews so far….Julie Ann Pope, I'm very honoured that you're reading this. I adore your writing Slap xxx**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Gill finally got home just after 10pm, after visiting Julie she'd drove around for a while to try to clear her head but it just brought Julie's incident back to her. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge and grabbed the half bottle of red wine that was left from the night before when Julie and Gill had decided to have a girl's night in, polishing off 3 bottles and not quite managing the 4th. She poured it until it just touched the top of the glass and looked up when she felt someone watching her.

"Mum…"

"You should be in bed Kid."

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be."

"Janet phoned earlier."

"Oh...I was gonna tell you in the morning Sammy."

"How is she?" He asked, coming to stand beside her.

"She was just out of surgery when I arrived, I couldn't stay long…it was late."

"Janet said Aunt Jules couldn't feel her legs."

"The knife hit a nerve, the Doctor thinks it could be psychological or she might require more surgery."

"Bloody hell."

"Watch your mouth, but yeah…bloody hell."

"Are you okay with everything?"

"I was meant to go with her to see the guy, I had to stay behind when the victims Parents turned up. She said she'd be fine on her own….bloody idiot, I told her not to in until back-up arrived."

"You know what she's like Mum, she hates to stand around when she could be doing something productive."

"Yeah and look what happens when she does Kid, some knob stabs her."

Gill watched as Sammy tried his best to make her feel better but he could see he wasn't helping and Gill began to sense his effort.

"Oh Sammy I'm sorry Kid, I'm just worried about your Aunt Jules." She smiled, putting her arms around her Son, hugging him.

"It's okay Mum, I understand. Are you going back to the Hospital tonight?"

"Tomorrow, right now…I'm going to finish this wine and then I'm going to bed."

"Good, you look knackered."

"Get to bed Kid, I'll see you in the morning."

Gill smiled softly as she watched Sammy walk back up the stairs, wondering to herself how such a pleasant and understanding boy could have a Father like Dave Murray.

…

Rachel and Kevin were both staring up at the ceiling, the covers pulled tightly around them. Kevin turned his head to see Rachel with the biggest smile on her face.

"I can't believe we just did that." He smirked.

"Oh come off it, you've wanted this for long enough."

"Well yeah but I never actually thought it would happen."

"Yeah, well consider it an early birthday present." She grinned, sitting up and pulling out a cigarette from the packet on the side table.

"So it's just a one off then?" Kevin asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Are you being serious, you and me….come on Kev, it was just a bit of fun…take our minds of Dodson. I need a pee."

He sulked as Rachel jumped out of bed and rushed to the toilet, leaving her cigarette lying on the can of coke she had been drinking earlier.

…

Janet was sitting in her kitchen eating the casserole her Mother had left in the oven for her when she looked up to see Dorothy walk in.

"When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago, I was trying not to wake you and the Girls."

"You didn't love, I just fancied a cup of tea."

"Well sit down, I'll make it."

"No you won't, you eat your dinner."

Janet watched her Mother preparing 2 cups and she continued to eat her meal, Dorothy came back and placed a tea in front of Janet and sat down beside her.

"How was your day love?"

"I've had better actually Mum."

"Why what's happened."

"A Friend of Gill's, well I suppose all of us really now, Julie…DSI Dodson. She's been helping us on our recent case, the one I was telling you about."

"The murdered Girl?"

"Yeah, Sara Watson. We got the DNA analysis back on the hair found under her fingernails. It belonged to one of the Teachers from her College, apparently they were having an affair. The young Kid wanted him to leave his Wife for her and when he refused she got upset and threatened to tell his Wife. He got scared and panicked and he felt he had no other option than to get rid of her."

"How old was she?"

"19."

"She's a child."

"Was Mum….that's not the issue right now. Julie and Gill were going round to his house to arrest him but then Sara's Parents showed up and Gill had to stay behind. Julie decided to go off on her own instead of waiting for back-up and well….there was a struggle and he stabbed her."

"Oh my god, that's terrible. Is she…..well, is she alive."

"She is, she's in Hospital and I think Gill blames herself for not going with her."

"Well it couldn't be helped, could it."

"I've tried explaining that to her but you know what Gill's like."

"Well she can't dwell on it love, she's the big boss. She needs to get over it and this Julie's okay so that's the main thing."

"Mum, it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"When he stabbed her, the blade hit a nerve in her back."

"And….?"

"Right now, she has no feeling in her legs. There's no telling if it's permanent or not. That's why Gill's taking it pretty hard."

"Oh I see, well I'm sure she'll be alright. They can do remarkable things nowadays."

"Let's hope so." Janet said, smiling at her Mother.

"Well love, I'm going to let you finish dinner and I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright Mum, night."

"Night love."

Dorothy place a kiss to the top of Janet's head before leaving the room.

…...

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

_**Flashback**_

…

_**Julie had just parked the car when her mobile had begun buzzing, she got out and closed the door before sliding the screen to answer the call.**_

"_**What's up now you mad cow?" Julie laughed.**_

"_**Enough of that lady, listen back-up is on its way. Wait for them yeah."**_

"_**Gill come on, if we wait for back-up then he might take off. If I go in now then we'll have a good chance of making an arrest."**_

"_**Look, I know what you're like. They'll be there within 5 minutes or less…just wait yeah, please cock."**_

"_**Okay fine, I'll wait."**_

"_**Good, now I need to go and deal with Sara Watson's Parents. I'll see you soon cock."**_

"_**Yeah, see you back at the station."**_

_**Julie quickly hung up and began pacing in front of the car, checking her watch every few seconds.**_

"_**Oh to hell with this." She muttered.**_

_**She looked around before making her way up the stairs to the flat that Luke Alder lived in. She took a few deep breaths before she knocked on the door. It opened moments later and she came face to face with Sara's murderer. He was tall, mid 40's with dark hair, with slight traces of grey appearing, a small scar on the right side of his face near his eye.**_

"_**Mr Alder?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Mr Luke Alder?"**_

"_**Who the hell wants to know?"**_

"_**DSI Julie Dodson, Syndicate 9 division. Can I come in?"**_

_**The man stepped aside as Julie entered the flat. She walked through to the main room to see it was immaculate, not an object out of sight.**_

"_**Can I get you a tea or coffee."**_

"_**No thank you." She said, some what abruptly.**_

"_**What's this about DSI Dodson?"**_

"_**Are you familiar with the name Sara Watson?"**_

"_**Sara Watson…no, no I don't think so."**_

"_**Really, you surprise me."**_

"_**How so?"**_

"_**Well she attends Oldham Community College, the same place you work."**_

"_**I meet many Students during my day to day routine Detective."**_

"_**I didn't say she was a Student Mr Alder."**_

"_**You didn't, I just assumed."**_

_**Julie stared at him for a few moments, taking in his awkwardness and the way he avoided her gaze. She slipped her hand into her bag and brought out the DNA match she had.**_

"_**Mr Alder would you take a look at this please?" She said, handing it to him.**_

_**He took the slip of paper and looked at it, his eyes suddenly going very wide.**_

"_**I'm sorry but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking at."**_

"_**It's a DNA test Sir, confirming that it was your blood found under Sara Watson's fingernails just before she died."**_

"_**Well as you can see I don't have any scratches on my face Detective."**_

"_**No, no you don't. Would you mind rolling up your sleeve for me please?"**_

_**He did as she asked and rolled up his left sleeve and nothing.**_

"_**And the other one…please?"**_

"_**Look lady, you have no right too…."**_

…

_**Julie stepped forward and forced his right sleeve up to reveal a fingernail scratch. She locked eyes with him before he pushed her backwards and ran towards the kitchen. Julie was on her feet in seconds and rushing to follow him. She ran into the kitchen to find it empty, she was just about to turn when he grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream out but he slammed the door to keep the noise in. She tried her hardest to fight him off but he was simply too strong for her, just as she managed to get out of his grip she suddenly felt him move forward and she felt a searing pain in her back as her legs gave way and she stumbled to the floor.**_

"_**You shouldn't have come here alone you stupid bitch." He said, standing over her as blood pooled around her. **_

_**He looked up when he heard sirens and made a run for it, leaving Julie lying helpless on the floor.**_

…

_**End Flashback**_

…

Julie woke up in a sweat as she replayed the events of her current situation, she was suddenly aware of someone on the room with her. She looked over at the window to see someone standing there.

"Who's there?"

"It's alright Aunt Jules, it's me Sammy."

"Sammy, what the hell are you doing here…it's 8am."

"Yeah I know sorry, it's just I thought I'd come by before college and well, before Mum woke up."

"How is your Mum?"

"Well that's why I wanted to see you, she was acting really weird last night. She's blaming herself for what happened to you."

"Oh Sammy, it wasn't your Mum's fault…it was all mine. I'm the one who went in alone when she told me to wait for back-up."

"You know what Mum's like though, once she's convinced herself of something."

"I'll talk to her, don't worry."

"How are you anyway."

"I've been better love."

"Mum says you can't feel your legs."

"Hopefully it's only temporary love."

"Do you need anything brought in?"

"I'm fine love, you should probably get going. You'll be late for College."

"Yeah alright but if you want anything brought in, just ask."

"You're a good Kid Sammy."

"You're not so bad yourself."

He leaned down and gave her a hug before leaving her alone, tears falling from her cheeks.

…...

Rachel came rushing in just after 9am, bad falling behind her as she dropped her coat on her desk. Janet looked up to see her Friend in a ruffled state.

"Morning Rach….rough night was it?"

"Don't even…I screwed up Jan."

"Conference room?"

Rachel followed her through to the ladies toilets and sat down as the door closed behind then.

"Come on then…what have you gone and done now?"

"I've only gone and slept with Kev."

"Kevin, oh Rach….you bloody idiot. What the hell possessed you?"

"I don't know do I, one minute we're in the pub drowning our sorrows over Dodson and the next we're back at his place and well….you can imagine the rest."

"You know what you are, don't you."

"A twat."

"A big twat, an all singing, all dancing, 100% twat."

"What do I do Janet."

"Well that's up to you Rach, if you really don't feel anything for him then tell him from the start, don't lead him on and if you do have feelings for him, well I guess you have a lot of thinking to do."

"Why do I do it Jan?"

"Because you're an idiot….but you're out idiot." Janet smiled, pinching her cheek.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

Gill was up and dressed before 8am and made her way into Sammy's room to wake him up, only to realise he was already up. She made her way down to the kitchen to find it empty, she was about to turn when she noticed the note on the counter.

_**Mum, **_

_**Got up early to visit Aunt Jules, see you tonight.**_

_**Sammy xx**_

Typical Sammy, she thought to herself. She quickly grabbed an apple from the bowl and got her jacket on before heading out. She parked in the Hospital car park and made her way inside and along to Julie's room. She looked inside before entering to see Julie sitting up, chatting to her Doctor. Julie looked up and saw Gill standing there and signalled for her to come in.

"What were you standing out there for you mad cow?"

"I thought I'd give you and Dr Wagner some privacy."

"You don't need to do that."

"It's quite alright DCI Murray, I was just informing Julie that she can start her physical therapy tomorrow."

"Oh, well that's good. Get those legs of yours working in no time cock?"

"Yeah…sure."

Julie's tone didn't go unnoticed by Gill and the hint of worry in her face concerned her.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to it, DCI Murray…nice to see you again." He smiled.

"Yes, you too."

Gill waited for the Doctor to leave before turning back to Julie and came and sat down beside her.

"Alright cock, what's going on?"

"What, I'm fine."

"Julie, I know that tone in your voice…I've known you long enough…out with it."

"What if this bloody therapy doesn't work Gill, what if I don't walk again? I'm screwed as far as the job goes."

"Hey come on, there are lots of police offices with disabilities due to the job and they manage perfectly fine."

"You don't see them on the streets Gill."

"What the hell does it matter whether they're on the streets or behind a bloody desk. They're still making a difference in society, as will you."

"I'm scared."

"Come here."

Gill put her arms around Julie and hugged her tightly; she could feel Julie begin to relax as soon as she held her which she took as a good sign.

"You'll get through this Slap and we'll all be there to help you, you got it."

All Julie could do was nod in agreement as her she began to feel her throat tremble.

"I should get into the office, I'll come back tonight okay."

"You don't have to keep coming love, I don't expect you to put your own life on hold just because….."

"Hey, nothing will stop me being here for you…nothing."

Gill got up and straightened her suit before leaning down and kissing Julie's cheek before Julie watched her leave.

…

Janet watched Rachel from across her desk as she kept glancing over at Kevin. She couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face at the fear on her Friend's face.

"For god sake Rach, will you just go and talk to him already."

"Huh."

"You've been staring at him ever since we sat down, do you like him or not?"

"I don't know."

"Rach…"

"Well I guess so, it's just…"

"What?"

"He's always playing the bloody fool, do you think he'll ever grow up?"

"Maybe if he has the right person guiding him."

"Me?"

"Well, who knows. God knows Gill's influence has worked a little."

"Dodson's didn't, she couldn't handle him so she dumped him on Godzilla."

"Everyone deserves a chance Rachel."

"Always the wise one, ain't ya'"

Rachel got up and walked over to Kevin's desk.

"You got a minute Kev?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"Outside yeah."

He got up and followed her outside to the smoking area and watched as she paced in front of him.

"Everything okay Rach."

"Look about the other night Kev….."

"Yeah I know, just a one off."

"Oh…"

"What, I though that's what you said the other night."

"Well I suppose I did but well, I've kinda had time to think."

"Oh yeah, is this a good thing then."

"We could see how things go between us, if you want."

"If I want, Rach in case you hadn't noticed…I've been crazy about you since I met you."

"You're a twat, you know that." Rachel smiled, as she leaned forward and placed her lips over Kevin's.

…

When Gill arrived back an hour later, Janet got up and followed her into her office, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"So how's Julie?"

"Yeah she's good, thanks cock."

"Yeah…."

"Well she says she is, she just…oh I don't know."

"What is it."

"She just, she's so weepy."

"Okay and that's unusual is it?"

"You could say that….she starts her therapy tomorrow."

"Oh well that's good, she'll be walking about in no time…you'll see."

Janet watched the confusion on Gill's face which wasn't normal.

"What else is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Gill, I've known you over 15 years. I know when something's troubling you and it's not just Julie."

"It is but it's not about her accident."

"Then what is it."

"I didn't tell you this but a few weeks ago, we were out and we had a lot to drink. We went back to mine and polished off another bottle and well….something happened."

"Happened how…"

"I think you can guess."

"Oh….you and Julie. So, who initiated the…"

"It was me."

"What did she say?"

"We haven't really spoken about it since, I don't know if that's a good thing or not. It's almost as though it never happened."

"Do you wish it hadn't?"

"I wouldn't have kissed her if I didn't want to Janet."

"You need to talk to her about this, it's clearly bothering you."

"I will, just not right now. We need to get her back on her feet first."

"Yeah, listen why don't I go grab you a coffee huh."

"Thanks Janet." Gill smiled, as she left.

…

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…...

Gill arrived back at the Hospital the next morning to find Julie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning Slap." She smiled.

"Morning."

Gill could sense the anger tone in Julie's voice as she walked over and came to stand in front of her.

"What's happening, why aren't you lying down?"

"Dr Wagner's gone to get me a wheelchair so we can start this bloody therapy."

"Okay….Julie, are you angry at me for something?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, the pissed off tone of your voice. What have I done?"

"I thought you were coming by last night."

"Oh hell I forgot, I'm sorry cock…it was a busy day, I was knackered. I went straight to bed."

"Anybody would think you were avoiding me?"

"Don't be daft."

"I wasn't being." Julie said, staring coldly at her.

"Julie I…."

"Right, sorry about the delay. Oh DCI Murray, I forgot you were joining us this morning." Dr Wagner smiled.

"She's not, she has work and…"

"Actually I am, work can wait."

"Okay them, Julie I want you to put your arm around my neck and we'll get you in the chair okay."

Julie did as he asked and placed her arm around him, his arm came around her waist as he helped her up. She stumbled a little when her legs gave way from under her, causing Gill's to rush forward and help to support her weight. They got Julie into the chair and Gill pushed the chair along the corridor as Dr Wagner walked to the side.

"It was nice of you to come and support her today DCI Murray."

"That's what friends are for, I wouldn't be anywhere else and it's Gill."

"Ahh Gill, lovely name." He smiled.

"Thank you."

…

Janet was in Gill's office, doing some of her paperwork for her while she was out when Rachel appeared at her door.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Gill's at the Hospital with Julie, she has her therapy today and Gill wanted to be with her."

"Okay but why are you in here?" She grinned.

"I'm being a good colleague and friend and doing some of her reports for her while she's out."

"She never asked me to help."

"Well she didn't ask me, I just did it."

"Oh right, suck up."

"Button it Rach, so subtlety changing the subject….how did it go with Kevin?"

"Oh yeah good, he seemed pretty happy when I told him I wanted us to give a relationship a try."

"Good for you Rach, just be careful though yeah, I don't think Gill could handle another Andy situation."

"Nobody's as bad as Andy was…..oh sorry pal."

"It's fine, you're right."

"You really need to meet someone you know, how about the new guy Rob."

"Rach, he's young enough to be my Son."

"As if, he's nice and he clearly likes you."

"No he doesn't."

"Eh, yeah he does. He's always got his eyes on you, you're just too damn blind to see it."

"Really?"

"I'm telling you, ask him out for a drink or something."

"I don't know Rachel, my track record with men is…."

"About as good as mine, we have to get it right eventually, don't we?"

…

Gill stood at the side of the standing frame as she watched Dr Wagner help Julie to stand.

"Okay Julie, I want you to place your hands on either side of the standing frame okay, you're going to need to put most of your weight on your arms to begin with."

Julie did as she was told and as Gill stood on one side of the frame, Dr Wagner stood on the other, both at the ready in case Julie fell. Gill watched her intently as she tried to move forward on her own, she could see tears in her friends eyes as she struggled to move forward.

"Slap, come on you can do this." Gill encouraged her on.

"I can't….I can't do this."

"Julie, it's going to take time but doing it everyday along with mat exercises will improve your muscles. Just try a few steps, do it for me." The Doctor smiled.

Gill could see how scared Julie looked. She moved forward and leaned her face closer to Julie's.

"Come on Slap, you can do this…I know you can. If you won't try for him, try it for me."

Julie looked Gill in the eyes and saw the love and trust Gill had in her. She took a few deep breathes and attempted to move forward but on the first move, her hand began to shake and she lost her balance and fell. Gill was quickly at her side, her hand coming to rest on the small of her back. Julie could feel the tears falling from her eyes and Gill pulled her close.

"It's okay, you're okay." Gill soothed.

"I can't do this, I just can't."

"Yes you can, you're a strong woman Julie….you just need practice, like learning to ride a bike for the first time."

"Listen to your friend, she's right."

"Why are you doing this Gill, you should be a work not here putting up with this."

"I'm here because it's you and you need support with this."

"Yeah but…."

"Hey, I love you Slap….I'm not leaving you, no matter how much you try to push me away. Now come on, you ready to try again?"

Julie nodded in agreement as Gill and Dr Wagner helped Julie up and brought her back to the beginning of the walking frame. The spent the next hour going over and over the same task, Julie was beginning to get really tired so they decided to call it a day. They brought Julie back to her room and helped her back into bed.

"So Doc, how did I do?"

"Julie, you did very well for your first day."

"Thank god for that, I know I have to do the therapy but when the hell can I go home. I'm sick of this place."

"You really shouldn't be left on your own right now, if you should fall or something."

Gill could see the frustration in Julie's face when he told her she should stay in the Hospital.

"What if she stayed with me?" Gill asked.

"Gill I can't stay with you?"

"Of course you can."

"You're at work all day."

"I'll cut back, Sammy's on holiday from tomorrow and he can stay with you until I get back. I could do half days for a few weeks until you're on your feet again."

"What if I'm not though?"

"Then we'll work it out, Doc…what do you say. As long as either me or Sammy are at home, wouldn't it be okay?"

"I suppose I could agree to that, I want you in here daily though for your therapy. The more you work at it, the sooner you could be up and about again."

"It's a deal Doc." Julie smiled.

"I'll go and get your papers and see about letting you out of here tomorrow okay."

"Thank you so much."

"Thanks Doc." Gill smiled.

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
